This project, which began in September 1973, is a two-year project. The major objective is the development and trail of an appropriate method of assessing the mental health of infants and children under age six. The composite instrument will be a combined interview-observation method organized to enable the user to come to a decision about the need for further evaluation of the mental health status of the child. It will also provide a data base from which a mental health consultant can less highly train people in providing mental health services in accordance with children's needs. Designed to be used by persons not trained by professions in mental health, it involves a process of construction, field trial and refinement.